1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to tools for installing or removing rail anchors used on train tracks. Rail anchors are typically snapped into place on the base of a rail on opposite sides of a railroad tie to limit transverse movement of the rail relative to the railroad tie.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Rail anchors have long been used in the railroad industry. The anchors typically comprise heavy spring like clips of varying shapes adapted to be elastically deformed to lock beneath a rail base adjacent to a railroad tie. While machines have been made for installing rail anchors as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,682 to Freilich, et al, issued Jan. 11, 1983, manually operated tools are also used for smaller repair jobs where the use of specialized machinery may not be economically feasible. One hand tool for installing a variation of rail anchor is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,940 to Scholes issued Nov. 20, 1928. Scholes uses a fulcrum applied against the top of a rail for pulling an anchor into place at the bottom of the rail. Another and more pertinent tool to the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,158 to Dinklage issued Dec. 17, 1929. The tool described in Dinklage is adapted to either install or remove rail anchors of a particular configuration, however, the Dinklage tool and similar tools which applicant is familiar with for manual installation or removal of rail anchors use an elongated handle extending from a grip portion of the tool which acts upon the rail anchor for installation or removal. A major disadvantage of such tools is that they require extensive forces exerted upon the handle by the installer's hands and arms. Slippage of the tool from the anchor can result in injuries to hands and fingers and often result in back injuries.